Please Stop Hurting Me - TaeGi, KookGa
by Cha2LoveKorean
Summary: 'Aku memiliki raganya, tapi tidak dengan hatinya,' - Min Yoongi / TaeGi, KookGa and the others / BTS fanfic / Wedding Life / Chapter 1 update! :3


Author : Cha2LoveKorean  
Title : Please Stop Hurting Me  
Genre : Romance, Hurt/Comfort, Angst  
Rate : T  
Main Pair : TaeGi, KookGa  
Slight : Tae X Mira(OC), NamJin, KookMin and others  
Cast : BTS, EXO and Others  
Disclaimer : The Story is mine and always be mine! (:p)  
Warning : Typo(s), OOC, Boys Love, Alur Berantakan, Don't Like Don't Read!

* * *

 _'Aku memiliki raganya, tapi tidak dengan hatinya,' - Min Yoongi_

Namanya Min Yoongi, yah marganya berubah jadi 'Kim' dua bulan yang lalu. Ia dijodohkan dengan seorang pria dari teman bisnis ayahnya. Awalnya mereka menolak, terlebih Taehyung, pria yang dijodohkan dengannya. Ia bahkan sampai membawa kekasihnya saat pertemuan keluarga mereka.

Tapi akhirnya Taehyung dan Yoongi mengalah akan ke keras kepalaan orangtua mereka. Mereka menikah tanpa senyuman yang seharusnya. Hanya seulas senyum seadanya.

Hari itu harusnya jadi hari yang paling membahagiakan bagi mereka. Tapi tidak, saat keduanya memasuki apartemen yang akan dihuni kedepannya, hanya keheningan yang tercipta.

"Mari kita buat perjanjian," Taehyung membuka suaranya lebih dulu. Yoongi melirik kearah pria itu. "Aku tahu kalau ini hanya perjodohan yang tidak kita inginkan. Tapi ayo kita jalani sebagaimana mestinya," lanjutnya.

"M-Maksudnya?"

"Kita jalani pernikahan ini dengan baik, aku akan memperlakukanmu dengan baik dan juga sebaliknya, bagaimana?" Taehyung menatap pria berkulit pucat itu. Yoongi membalas tatapannya. Ia ragu. Kenapa Taehyung meminta hal seperti ini? Apa itu artinya ia sudah menerima perjodohan ini? Lalu bagaimana dengan kekasihnya? Apa mereka sudah berpisah?

"Yoongi?"

"A-Ah iya tentu. Mari kita jalani pernikahan ini dengan baik, Tae," biarlah ia jadi egois sedikit. Nanti saja ia menanyakan hal itu pada suaminya.

Keduanya saling melempar senyum. Entah siapa yang maju duluan, kini keduanya berada dalam jarak yang sangat dekat. Taehyung mengarahkan tangannya untuk mengelus pipi merona milik Yoongi. Menarik pelan tengkuknya dan menempelkan bibir mereka.

Yoongi membulatkan matanya. Tapi itu hanya sesaat, karena pria itu langsung menutup matanya dan menikmati ciuman pertama mereka yang semakin liar. Taehyung meraup bibir itu dengan ganas. Menyesap bibir atas dan bawah bergantian.

"Mmmh~" lenguhan Yoongi membuat pria tampan yang menciumnya menyeringai. Ia semakin berani melumat bibir itu makin dalam. Tanpa kesulitan sama sekali Taehyung mengangkat tubuh mungil Yoongi tanpa melepaskan tautan bibir mereka. Namja manis itu reflek mengalungkan tangannya ke leher Taehyung.

Kamar pengantin yang sudah orangtua keduanya siapkan sangatlah indah. Kelopak bunga mawar warna merah tersebar dimana-mana. Beberapa lilin menyala dilantai membentuk sebuah hati.

Tapi sepertinya sepasang pengantin baru itu tidak perduli dengan dekor nya. Keduanya terlalu sibuk melakukan kegiatan malam pertama mereka. Malam yang sangat panjang dan berharga bagi Yoongi. Karena dimalam ini juga, namja manis itu memantapkan hatinya untuk menyukai suaminya.

Kehidupan pernikahan Yoongi dan Taehyung berjalan dengan lancar. Seperti pasangan lainnya, keduanya pergi berkencan tiap minggunya, pergi tidur sambil berpelukan, melakukan hubungan intim setiap dua atau tiga hari sekali- Ah, memikirkan hal itu membuat wajahnya memanas. Pokoknya kehidupan mereka berjalan dengan lancar.

. 

.

Setidaknya begitu sebelum kejadian tiga hari yang lalu menghancurkan semuanya. Hari itu harusnya hari yang membahagiakan. Yoongi akan memberi tahu Taehyung tentang kehamilannya, ia sudah memasak bermacam-macam makanan dan menunggu kepulangan Taehyung seperti biasa.

Biasanya suaminya itu akan pulang pukul tujuh malam. Untuk yang kesekian kalinya Yoongi melihat jam yang tergantung di dinding rumahnya. Jam sembilan. Perutnya lapar, tapi ia kekeh ingin menunggu Taehyung pulang.

Sekitar tiga puluh menit kemudian, Yoongi mendengar suara apartemen nya terbuka. Ia mengembangkan senyumnya lalu berlari kecil ke arah pintu.

Senyum Yoongi luntur. Disana, suaminya datang dalam keadaan mabuk dan berpelukan mesra dengan seorang yeoja. Yoongi mengenal perempuan itu. Dia wanita yang Taehyung bawa saat pertemuan orangtua mereka dulu. Kekasihnya.

"T-Tae~" Yoongi berusaha meraih tangan suaminya tapi di tepis keras oleh yeoja itu. "Jangan sentuh kekasihku, jalang!" serunya. Ia mendorong Yoongi hingga terjatuh lalu berjalan masuk bersama Taehyung yang masih setengah sadar. Keduanya masuk kedalam kamar utama. Kamar Taehyung dan Yoongi!

 _CKLEK_

Suara pintu terkunci dari dalam terdengar, seakan-akan tersadar Yoongi bangkit dari jatuhnya dan menghampiri kamarnya. "Bukaa! Hiks, apa yang kau lakukan pada suamiku?! Buka kubilang!" ia menggedor pintu itu, memukulnya secara liar tak perduli tangannya yang memerah sakit. Air mata mengucur deras dari matanya.

"Hiks, kumohon buka pintunya! Taehyung! Kau denga-"

"Sshh, terus ahh," teriakan dan gerakan tangan Yoongi berhenti.

"There~ mmhhh,"

Lima belas menit Yoongi terdiam di depan kamarnya. Ia menatap kosong lantai di bawahnya. Ia tak bodoh untuk mengartikan apa yang sedang suaminya lakukan pada yeoja itu. Suara desahan itu semakin kencang. Mereka...bercinta.

Yoongi jatuh terduduk bersandar pada pintu di belakangnya. Sebelah tangannya mencengkram kaus di dadanya. "S-Sakit, Taehyung ah. Hiks. Sesakk," ia memukul keras dadanya. Semakin ia pukul, bukan semakin reda rasa sakit itu malah membuat Yoongi tambah sesak.

Namja berkulit pucat itu bangkit dari tempatnya dan berjalan gontai ke ruang tengah. Ia duduk di atas sofa dan menyalakan televisi dengan suara kencang. Air matanya masih mengalir tapi ia lelah untuk sekedar terisak. Jadi ia hanya menatap lurus ke arah televisi dan diam.

Pikirannya kacau. Apa ini? Kenapa Taehyung bisa seperti ini? Apakah mereka masih berpacaran? Jika iya, bagaimana dengan kehidupan pernikahannya nanti? Kurang lebih pertanyaan itu yang menghantui Yoongi.

Yoongi mengarahkan tangan ke perutnya. "Baby, maaf eomma belum sempat mengabari appa ne?" ia mengelus perutnya dengan lembut.

.

.

Matahari mulai mengintip dari balik hordeng yang tak tertutup rapat. Taehyung membuka matanya perlahan dan melihat jam yang tergantung di sebelah foto pernikahannya dengan Yoongi. Namja itu tersenyum. Ah, namja manis yang sudah dua bulan ini menjadi istrinya itu sangat manis.

Tunggu, sekarang jam delapan pagi? Biasanya di hari libur seperti ini Yoongi akan membangunkannya pukul tujuh pagi dan kami akan sarapan bersama. Sayup-sayup ia mendengar suara televisi dari luar. Apakah Yoongi sudah bangun duluan? Lalu tangan siapa yang memeluknya?

Taehyung melirik ke sampingnya lalu melebarkan matanya kaget. Han Mira, kekasihnya. Yah, status mereka masih sepasang kekasih walau yeoja itu pergi meninggalkannya dua bulan yang lalu. Walau dirinya kini sudah menikah.

Kenapa Mira ada di sini? Taehyung berusaha bangkit dari tempat tidurnya tapi gerakannya terhenti saat melihat tubuhnya naked serta baju yang ia kenakan semalam berserakan di lantai kamarnya. "Astaga, Yoongi!" ia tersadar apa yang sudah ia lakukan dengan kekasihnya semalam. Lalu bagaimana dengan Yoongi?

Taehyung mengambil kaos dan boxer nya dari dalam lemari dan memakainya. Ia melangkah keluar kamarnya dan menyerit bingung saat menemukan Yoongi duduk di sofa. Televisi menyala dengan suara keras. Padahal selama ini istrinya itu tidak suka dengan kebisingan.

Namja tampan itu menghampiri Yoongi yang sepertinya tidak menyadari keberadaannya. Ia duduk disamping Yoongi dan menatap khawatir pasangan hidupnya. Bagaimana tidak khawatir? Yoongi sama sekali tidak menoleh dan tetap menatap lurus ke arah televisi. Pandangannya kosong dan Taehyung yakin Yoongi sama sekali tidak menonton film yang diputar. Taehyung mematikan televisi nya dan menghadap ke arah Yoongi. Istrinya itu masih tidak bergeming. Baiklah, ia merasa bersalah sekarang. Lihatlah mata Yoongi yang membengkak dan kantong matanya, serta kulit pucatnya yang semakin memucat. Yoongi pasti tidak tidur semalaman.

"Yoongi ah," Taehyung menarik bahu Yoongi agar mereka berhadapan. Akhirnya Yoongi tersadar. "T-Tae, kau sudah bangun? Kau m-mau mandi atau sarapan dulu?" tanyanya seakan tidak ada yang terjadi. Ia melepas tangan Taehyung dari pundaknya dan hendak berdiri sebelum namja tampan itu menahannya dan menarik Yoongi ke dalam pelukannya.

"Maafkan aku Yoongi ah," tangan Taehyung mengelus punggung Yoongi. Pelan, tapi Taehyung msih dapat mendengar isak tangis dari orang yang di peluknya. "Hiks. Kenapa, Tae? Kenapa kau begini? Apa salahku, Taehyung ah? Hiks," Taehyung diam. Tidak menjawab juga tidak menghentikan saat tangan kurus istrinya memukul dadanya.

Setelah serasa Yoongi sudah tenang, Taehyung mengangkat dagunya agar mereka saling berhadapan. "Kau tidak salah, Yoongi ah. Aku yang salah, maafkan aku," kalimat penuh penyesalan itu membuat Yoongi lega. Setidaknya Taehyung sudah mengaku salah dan minta maaf, itu sudah cukup buatnya, jadi ia mengangguk.

Taehyung tersenyun lalu mencium puncak kepalanya. "Tapi sepertinya kau harus memperjelas posisiku disini chagi. Seperti yang kau ucapkan semalam," keduanya menoleh. Mira bersandar di tembok menghadap ke mereka. Tangannya terlipat di depan dadanya dan menatap Yoongi tak suka. Yoongi menatap suaminya seakan minta penjelasan.

"Baiklah, begini Yoongi ah. Kau tahu 'kan kalau aku masih sangat mencintai Mira? Aku mau meminta ijin mu untuk menikahinya," Yoongi menahan napasnya.

"Aku juga berjanji akan berlaku adil terhadap kalian,"

Sungai itu kembali mengalir di pipi Yoongi. Ia merasa seperti nyawanya dicabut paksa. Apakah ini mimpi? Siapapun bolehkah bangunkan Yoongi dari mimpi buruk ini? 

TBC or END?

 _A/N: Hai~ aku muncul dengan ff baru ^^ hehe ga ada yg bosen kan yah? kali ini aku bawa ff yg sedih2, lagi mood buat ff gini karna dapet hidayah dari nyanyian adik ku di wattpad_ _kkkk_

 _oh ya aku pake oc disini untuk org ketiga nya, ga tega dan bingung juga mau nunjuk siapa ;;-;; kkkk_

 _FF ini bakal slow update, tp ga pake banget, yah minimal seminggu sekali, tapi aku harap ada yg mau baca ff ini ^^_

 _Yasud lah, cuma itu yg mau aku sampein~ sampai ketemu di chap depan :3_

 __The last, please leave some review for me please?^^__


End file.
